


Just the Tip

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, First Time, Gold digger Hux, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Slightly dubcon, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, Virgin Hux, delivery boy hux, paying for sex, there's probably pornos out there with this plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: This is Hux's third pizza delivery in two weeks to this address, and he's starting to think this customer might be interested in something more than comfort food.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the following prompt from [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/153054205354/hux-is-working-as-a-pizza-delivery-boy-parttime-to):
> 
>  _Hux is working as a pizza delivery boy parttime to pay for college when he drops off an order at the organa house when kylo (rich, hasnt worked a day in his life) offers to pay hux for using his ass whenever however kylo wants_.
> 
> Marked as slightly dubcon because of the whole "offering to pay for sex" bit.
> 
> I was picturing [this](https://68.media.tumblr.com/4b218d86f6565701dad290544488b268/tumblr_ogr6luLwk81sykpjyo1_540.jpg) as the Organa kitchen when I wrote this.
> 
> And, for those who [might not be familiar with the U.S. $100 bill](https://68.media.tumblr.com/e8e8152a8510091fbab674a3800a588c/tumblr_ogr6luLwk81sykpjyo2_r1_540.png).

This was his third trip to this address in two weeks and he should be happy about it, because this customer (Kylo, according to his receipts) always tipped him more than his pizza cost, but instead a knot formed in his stomach as he pulled up to the curb. Since the first time Hux had made a delivery here Kylo had ordered pizza every night, and when he’d mentioned how well he’d tipped, Dopheld and Than had both shrugged. It seemed his coworkers weren’t receiving the same largesse as he, which made him a bit nervous.

Hux could see a silhouette at the window as he got out and a flicker of the drapes as he made his way down the walk. Juggling the insulated case, he rang the doorbell, wincing at the chimes. He’d go mad if he had to listen to that day after day. When the door opened, he gulped, trying not to stare. A pair of yoga pants hung low on Kylo’s hips and a towel draped around his neck and spectacularly bare chest, and Hux found himself wondering how the man maintained his physique on such an unhealthy diet.

“That was quick.” He sounded amused, and Hux realized he’d been staring.

“Um, yeah. It’s been slow tonight. You’re lucky with that, though. We normally cut off delivery orders a few minutes before you called.”

“I’ll have to remember that.” Kylo reached back, patting himself down, and frowned. “Dammit, forgot my wallet. Come on in while I grab it.” Before Hux could protest he turned, disappearing down the hall.

Going into someone’s house was against company rules. Safety, he’d been told. He should have waited on the porch, but he found himself following Kylo in despite the voice in his head screaming at him that this was a bad idea. They passed through a spacious living room decorated like something straight out of a magazine, and then a kitchen, larger than Hux’s whole apartment, furnished in white cabinets and brushed stainless steel, spotless except for the black leather wallet and oversized phone on the island in the middle of the room.

He slid the pizza out of the carrier as Kylo picked up his wallet.

“So I’m your last run for the night, then?” Something in the way he said that made Hux shiver. He nodded, uncertain of his voice. “How’d you like to earn a huge tip, then?” Kylo put a fifty down on the counter between them, twenty over the cost of his delivery, and then placed two hundred dollar bills on top of it, crisp and new. Hux barely cleared that much in a week once he covered his gas.

“What do you want?” he asked, eyes glued to the money, already knowing the answer. At the crook of Kylo’s finger, he circled the island until he stood before him, shivering as hands came to rest on his hips, turning him around. The counter was cold against his cheek as Kylo pushed him down on top of it, even more so compared to the heat of Kylo’s body as he leaned into him, already hard against Hux’s ass.

“Ever been fucked before?” Kylo asked as he tugged at Hux’s pants.

“No,” Hux admitted, feeling the blush wash over his cheek as Kylo chuckled, breath warm against his ear.

“Never had anything in here before?” he asked as ground Hux’s hips into the edge of the counter.

“My fingers,” he managed to gasp out as Kylo rutted against him.

“So I’m going to be your first?” Hux nodded. “That’s worth extra.” He pulled another bill out of his wallet.

Hux closed his eyes as Kylo stripped his clothes off, tossing the cheap polyester uniform to the side as Kylo arranged him to his liking. A drawer opened and he heard the popping of a cap, his only warning before cool liquid hit his skin. _Does he keep lube in the kitchen all the time?_ , Hux wondered. Surely he didn’t make a habit of propositioning his delivery boys. There were better ways to procure services, especially for someone as seemingly careless with his money. His musings kept him from thinking about what he’d agreed to as the first finger entered him, burning despite the slick.

He must have tensed. “Does that hurt?” He shook his head. “Good. I want this to be good for you. I want you to want more.” Kylo started again, slower now, short, shallow motions, working himself further in each time. With his other hand he traced the contours of Hux’s spine, gentle caresses from the small of his back to the nape of his neck, in time with his thrusts. If it weren’t for those crisp bills lying on the counter Hux could have pretended this was something else, something real.

“Look at you. You’re doing so well.” He preened at the praise even as he blushed, pushing back into Kylo’s finger. “Ready for more?”

He bit his lip, trying to hold in his groan as Kylo worked a second finger in, twisting inside him.

“How often have you done this to yourself?”

“Only a few times,” Hux panted. He’d never dared when he still lived at home, privacy never guaranteed at any time, and even now that he had his own place he hadn’t been able to overcome that expectation, tensed against the possibility of intrusion even when he’d fled halfway across the country.

“Relax,” Kylo murmured and he tried, but now he couldn’t stop thinking that Kylo couldn’t live by himself in his huge house. There had to be someone else here, and they could walk in at any time.

“You’re thinking too much. Don’t worry. I’ve got you.”

“But what if someone comes in?”

“Nobody’s home. It’s just us.” Kylo twisted his fingers again and he brushed up against something inside of him that wrung a moan from his lips. “You like that?” Hux nodded again, the metal smooth against his cheek. “Let me hear you, then. Show me how much you like it.” And he hit that spot again, and again, and Hux pushed back into him, chasing that electric burst.

“Look at you. I don’t have to do anything else, do I? You’d fuck yourself on my fingers all night.” He whimpered when a hand clamped down on his hip, holding him in place. “Easy now. Don’t want you to come before I have a chance to get inside you.” Kylo withdrew his fingers and Hux whined in protest. “So eager. I love that. Just getting slicked up some more. Gonna make this so good for you.”

True to his word, Kylo took his time, stretching him open as he held him down, murmuring encouragements to him the whole time, and part of Hux appreciated it even as he writhed and moaned, begging for more in a voice he hardly recognized.

“Wanted to do this to you the first time I saw you. Even wearing that stupid uniform you’re hot as fuck, you know that? Never eaten so much pizza before in my life. Drove me crazy, the nights those other guys showed up.”

He did something new with his fingers, stretching, spreading Hux open and Hux could feel his body relaxing around them, and it was good, oh so good, but not quite good enough.

“I think you’re ready to take me.” Another twist, another stretch and then the fingers were gone, leaving him clenching around nothingness.

“Yeah, you’re ready. Look at you.” Hands spread his cheeks apart and he felt the press of Kylo’s cock at his hole.

“Wait. What about a condom?” There was a pause, and then Kylo’s weight shifted behind him and he watched as an arm came into view, reaching across the counter for the wallet. Another hundred joined the three already on the counter, and then when Hux still hesitated Kylo added a fifth.

“We good?”

Ben Franklin's face stared at him from the top of the pile when he didn’t protest as Ben pushed in, barrier-free, that sad little smile either encouraging him or judging him. Judging, he decided, as Kylo bottomed out, hands gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, gritting his teeth trying to catch his breath against the burn, because Kylo’s fingers felt like nothing compared to his cock.

“Fuck, you’re tight. Never gonna be this tight for anyone else. Just for me.” Kylo leaned into him, pressing him down onto the counter, breath harsh in his ear. “We’re gonna take this slow, okay? For both of us.”

He didn’t pull out, just did something with his hips, a rolling motion that lit up every one of Hux’s nerve endings.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” Kylo did it again, dragging another moan out of Hux, then started rocking back and forth, short, shallow thrusts, still seated deeply inside Hux. As Hux arched into him he reached forward, covering Hux’s hands with his own, lacing their fingers together and pinning him to the smooth metal. Bit by bit he increased the intensity of his thrusts, pulling out further each time, groaning when Hux began grinding back against him. 

“You’re going to be sore tomorrow, you know that, right? And every time you take a step, every time you sit down, you’re going to think about why you’re sore. You’re going to think about what I did to you and how much you enjoyed it, aren’t you?”

Pushing his arms above his head, Kylo enfolded both of Hux’s wrists with one hand, holding them in place as he reached down with the other, teasing at Hux’s cock. Another snap of his hips and he set off that jolt of electricity again.

“There you are,” he said as Hux cried out. Another thrust, another explosion radiating out from the base of his spine, and Kylo pulled almost all the way out, tortuously slow, and eased himself back in, starting a tantalizing rhythm that soon had Hux begging for more. Words continued to spill from Kylo's lips, increasingly incoherent and broken as he drove them both closer and closer to the edge. Hux gave up listening, focusing instead on the delicious drag inside of him, the pressure on his wrists, the fingers pumping his cock. With every stroke Kylo rubbed up against that spot in him, pulling little cries of pleasure out of him. His orgasm hit without warning, spilling out over Kylo's hand, splashing back on his thighs from the cabinets. Kylo rode him through it, coming shortly afterwards with a stuttering jerk of his hips, filling the air with a litany of curses as he spilled into Hux before collapsing on top of him, crushing him against the countertop.

As the rushing of blood in his ears faded he realized he could feel Kylo's heart beating against his back. Finally out of words, it seemed, but his hands wandered, trailing down Hux's arms to his sides and settling around his waist. They groaned in unison when he pulled out, and Hux grimaced at the unpleasant sensation as cum leaked out of him and dripped down his legs. 

Rolling off, Kylo propped himself up against the island, elbows braced. Deciding he didn't feel like trying his legs yet, Hux put an arm between his cheek and the stainless steel and took his first good look at a real life, in person, naked man. Kind of backwards, he supposed, fucking first and then looking, but he decided he had no complaints. Kylo'd managed to lose his yoga pants at some point, probably when he'd stripped Hux, and every inch of him was ripped. He could have done much worse for his first time, although a bed would have been nice. His hips were going to be black and blue for days, another reminder along with the soreness Kylo had predicted and that he was already beginning to feel. 

"What a mess you are." Kylo's tone was amused, almost fond, even. “Look at the mess you made,” he repeated. Leaning in, he swiped his fingers across the cum-splattered cabinet below them. Reaching up, he smearing them across Hux's lips. "Come on." With Kylo's eyes boring down into him, Hux licked his lips clean, and didn't protest when Kylo shoved his fingers into his mouth. "That's a good boy," Kylo crooned, and Hux flushed. Another hundred appeared in Kylo's other hand, as if by magic. "Clean up the rest now, why don't you?" 

Hux ran his own fingers across the wooden surface under his hips, sucking them clean, repeating again. Kneeling down, he scrubbed himself away, starting with his fingers but switching to licking the cabinets directly after a bit, Kylo humming encouragement the whole while. Sitting back, he grimaced at the sticky mess coating the insides of his thighs. Kylo still watched him, eyes glassy, cock making an effort to stir again. Interesting. Trailing his finger along his skin, he made a show of sliding it into his mouth, tongue swirling around before he closed his lips around it. 

"That's filthy." 

"Should I stop, then?"

"I didn't say that."

The floor in the kitchen was a rich red wood, contrasting with the counters, and looked as spotless as the rest of the kitchen. . _Is that cherry?_ , he wondered. Bending forward, tongue darting out between his lips, he slid back on his knees and lapped at the cum that had puddled between his legs.

"Fuck." The expletive sounded almost like a prayer. He made another couple of passes, drinking in the hitch in Kylo's breath as he swallowed, then crawled his way across the floor until he knelt in front of Kylo, who stared down at him with an almost worshipful expression on his face. 

"I made a bit of a mess of you too, didn't I?" Kylo swore again he kissed the tip of his cock, and when Hux licked his way up along its length he threw his head back, knuckles white as he gripped the edge of the counter. When Hux took it into his mouth, though, Kylo shoved him off, shuddering.

"Too sensitive."

"What a shame. Maybe next time?" He wanted there to be a next time, he realized. With the way Kylo liked to throw money around, he might not have to take out another loan for next semester's tuition.

Kylo's overly-sensitive cock seemed to like the thought of another go too, from how it jerked against Hux's cheek. Or maybe it was the kiss Hux bestowed on his inner thigh. Either way, Kylo nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah. Next time."

Untangling his discarded clothes from Kylo's pants, Hux slid them on while Kylo watched. The horrid polyester pants immediately glued themselves to the cum drying on his legs, but they were due for a wash anyways. 

"Alright, then. I work Tuesdays, Fridays and Saturdays. Phone orders cut off twenty minutes before close." Picking up the stack of bills from the counter, he stuffed them in his front pocket and picked up the carrier. Nodding, he turned to leave.

He'd made it halfway through the living room when Kylo called out to him. 

"Wait!" 

Kylo hadn't bothered to put his pants back on, and that was a sight he'd remember. He held out his phone to Hux.

"Put your number in. And quit your job."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because I don't want you on a schedule. I want you whenever and however. I call and you come and spread for me."

How far could he take this, Hux wondered.

"That won't work. I've got school." 

"Shit. Please don't say high school."

"Bit late to be worried about that, isn't it?" He had the urge to leave Kylo hanging but this was too good an opportunity to blow. "College. Part time, three days a week."

"We can work it out."

Nothing about this a was a good idea, but the six hundred and fifty dollars burning a hole in his pocket was a powerful motivator. Reaching out, he took the phone from Kylo's hand and typed in his number. When he handed it back, Kylo wrapped his giant hand around both his phone and Hux's and pulled him in. For a dizzying moment Hux thought he was going to kiss him, but instead he nuzzled into Hux's neck, biting and sucking until Hux's knees started to give way.

"Mine," he gloated when he came up for air.

"Yours," Hux agreed, keeping his smirk to himself.

Once he got into his car, he checked himself in the rear view mirror and yes, a giant bruise was already beginning to blossom on his neck. It'd be turtlenecks for the next week, it seemed. As he turned the key in ignition, he started making a list. Laundry after class tomorrow, and then he'd turn in his uniforms and the car topper that afternoon. He felt a bit guilty about quitting without notice, but the other drivers had been wanting more hours, they'd said, so the shop wouldn't be too hard off. Seeing Kylo watching him from the front window, he blew a kiss before he drove away.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what this is? My 100th fic posted to AO3! ***pops champagne cork***
> 
> Feel free to [come say hi on tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
